


First Impressions

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always important to make a good first impression. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "red" at both LiveJournal's Supernatural100 and 100_Ghosts. Written in 2008.

I was dressed as a succubus for Signe's costume party. A sexy red dress, sensuous ruby lipstick, and wicked contact lenses that look red at certain angles. The pointy teeth were in my purse. My roommate Connie had dressed like a goth chick.

Connie and I stopped at a diner on the way to Signe's party. We were haggling; I was willing to give her ten years of Life magazine back issues in exchange for her soul music CDs. The two cute guys in the next booth were giving us some funny looks, but I wasn't worried. Connie knows karate.


End file.
